A Very Glee Promposal
by Pokefan291
Summary: Artie wants to ask the newest member of the Glee club to prom. With help from his friends, will he come up with the perfect way to do so? ArtiexOC


**Hey, everyone! Haven't been writing a whole ton lately, but since I've been head over heels in love with Glee, I decided to write a fic where my OC, Cecilia Bell, Is asked out to prom by Artie. First Glee fic! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

With prom in three weeks, school life at McKinley was hectic. Everyone was scrambling to find dates, the candidates for prom king and queen were campaigning and everything was just crazy.

But for a certain wheelchair bound boy, it had to be even worse.

Artie has been stressing about asking Cecilia Bell to this years prom.

Cecilia Bell, junior and in Glee club. She has medium length black hair with big brown eyes. A smile that enlightens anyone's day and a voice that can bring tears to even the most emotionless of people.

Artie had never felt this way before, not with Tina and not Brittany. He really like Cecilia, but it was really hard to express his feelings toward her.

See, Cecilia is shy and quiet. Artie had got her to join Glee club after hearing singing one day after a West Side Story practice.

One day, after Glee practice, Artie waited until Cecilia left and then rolled in front of the room. "Hey, guys. I want to ask Cecilia out to prom, but don't know how to do it." He said bluntly, folding his hands neatly on his lap.

"Well, why don't you sing her a song?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah, I was definitely want to do that, but I'm not sure how to do it." Artie agreed with the brunette.

"Maybe you should do something extravagant and have a flash mob and a big musical number!" Rachel went all bombastic about it using her hands for exaggeration.

"Have you met Cecilia, that'll all probably scare the living daylights out of her." Mercedes said in her diva tone, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"Yeah, that's why it's so hard to determine what to do." The wheelchair bound boy sighed knowing the nature of the girl.

"Hey, what if we do something similar for when Mr. Schue proposed to Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, I don't think Artie can swim." Blaine told his boyfriend.

"Well, we would change it a bit." Kurt said in a knowingly tone.

"What do you think, Artie?" Finn finally asked.

He thought for a second. "I like Kurt's idea, but we'll have to get creative." Artie smiled, having the perfect idea planned.

The next day, Cecilia got out of her last period class to come face to face with her closest friend, Mercedes.

"Hey, Mercedes, what's up?" Cecilia asked casually with a smile.

"Here." She said with a smile as she presented a white rose.

"Thanks?" She thanked with a questioning tone.

"Let's go to Glee club." She smiled a smile that gave her away that something was going on.

Cecilia nodded anyway as Mercedes followed behind her still holding that grin. Not too long after she was greeted by Quinn, who, from her wheelchair, handed her a white rose as well.

After that it was Sam, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Tina, Mike, Sugar, Rory, Kurt, Blaine, Joe, Finn and finally Rachel.

By the time she got to the choir room, she had a bunch of fifteen and the whole Glee club trailing behind her.

All the girls took her by the arms and sat her down in the front and they all surrounded her, grinning like there was no tomorrow, while all the guys lined up next to the piano.

"W-what's going on, guys?" Cecilia asked looking around at everyone nervously.

As if on cue, Artie wheeled in and up to Cecilia, presenting the most beautiful red rose she had ever seen. He placed it in the middle of the white roses.

"Cecilia, you are the red rose in my life." Artie smiled the smile that Cecilia loves.

The girls awed and the sky girl blushed so hard that she was brighter than the red rose.

"This is for you." Artie smiled as music began to play.

Artie started off. '_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_.'

He wheeled back in front of the guys who sang back up. '_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_.'

He went in front of her and looked her in the eyes. '_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours_.'

Cecilia blushed, tears welling in her eyes as a smile caressed her face.

Finn and Sam sang, looking at Rachel and Mercedes. '_Well, open up your mind and see like me_.'

Then Puck sang '_Open up your plans and damn you're free._'

Mike and Joe's voices came in as they looked at Tina and Quinn. '_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_.'

Rory looked at Sugar who smiled in return. '_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_.'

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. '_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_.'

Artie picked back up. '_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours._'

It was silent and just Artie's voice rang out. '_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours_.'

He started to inch toward Cecilia, '_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, oh,_

_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours_.'

"Cecilia, will you go to prom with me?" Artie finally asked, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

She nodded, feeling chocked up. "Yes!"

Everyone cheered as the two shared a hug.

This was going to be the best prom ever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Not sure if I should add a second chapter about Prom, and later on Ill probably do a background story on Cecilia. **

**Anyways, thank you for ready and please review! **


End file.
